Wedding Flower
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Malam sebelum pernikahannya bersama Naruto, Hinata datang ke sebuah Mansion tua di pinggiran Konoha. Membawa setangkai mawar putih bersama perasaan yang akan segera di tinggalkannya./Drable SasuHina, DLDR!
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi Canon, Typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menaruh beberapa mawar putih di sudut-sudut ruangan di rumah itu. Setelah melakukan hal itu, kakinya melangkah menuju meja yang tak jauh dari sana. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah foto keluarga, tiga orang lelaki yang mengelilingi satu wanita cantik. Terlihat sangat harmonis. Yah walau pada kenyataannya ke harmonisan itu hancur oleh tragedi yang mengenaskan.

 _Lavender_ -nya menatap lirih pada bingkai itu. Hatinya mencelos mengingat kembali kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa keluarga ini. Tragedi yang begitu mengerikan. Menyayat hati, memerangi logika, dan menghapus nurani. Namun dia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Tangannya yang masih memegang satu tangkai mawar putih itu ia gerakan mendekat ke bingkai yang berdiri itu. Lalu ia menyandarkan bunga itu. Setelahnya kedua tangannya merapat. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia mulai berdoa dalam hati.

Tidak lama ia sudah selesai memanjatkan doa. Matanya kembali terbuka, lalu bibirnya tersenyum pada bingkai foto itu.

"Aku akan pulang," gumamnya pelan. Setelah dirasanya cukup dia berada di rumah kosong itu, gadis itu pun membalikan badan dan bergegas pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat sosok lelaki yang bersandar di tiang pintu keluar. Matanya terpejam, jubah yang dipakainya berkibar tertiup angin malam.

"Calon pengantin yang akan menikah besok tidak seharusnya berada disini, Hyuuga Hinata, atau mulai besok akan berubah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata." Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, mata _onyx_ -nya pun terbuka. Dia menoleh, melihat pada Hinata yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan segera pulang, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menjawab dengan santainya. Dia tidak terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan mendadak Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentu saja, selama ini—mungkin tidak selama itu, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang, atau kehadiran Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan menghiasi hari-hari dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin itu di mulai saat dia di tugaskan Hokage untuk melihat keadaan Mansion Uchiha yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Tanpa sengaja dia mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang terduduk dengan mata memandang sayu melihat se—keliling. Tentu saja posisi Hinata sangat mudah diketahui Sasuke yang waktu itu masih menjadi _missing-nin_. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyergap Hinata dan mengancamnya agar tak mengatakan pada siapapun soal kedatangannya.

Ok sejujurnya pada waktu itu Hinata sedikit bingung. Bukankah lebih gampang jika Sasuke langsung membunuhnya? Bisa saja waktu itu Hinata membocorkan informasi dan menjebak Sasuke dengan membawa se—abreg pasukan Anbu, yah walaupun Hinata tidak pernah melakukan itu.

Karena pertemuan itu, terciptalah pertemuan-pertemuan lain diantara mereka. Entah itu Hinata yang penasaran Sasuke datang lagi ke Mansion, atau lelaki itu yang mencegatnya di tengah jalan, dan hal lainnya. Bagaimanapun seperti ada benang merah diantara mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke berjalan setelah mengatakan itu. Dibelakang Hinata mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Keduanya berjalan dibawah gelapnya malam.

Tidak ada yang tahu mereka selalu bertemu diam-diam di Mansion Uchiha.

Tidak ada yang tahu terkadang mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Dan disaat itu, bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika mereka sudah mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya hubungan tak bersirat itu perlahan hilang saat mereka memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang di kehendaki oleh keduanya.

"Selamat karena besok kau menikah."

"Terimakasih." Hanya jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari mulut calon istri Uzumaki Naruto itu. Dengan wajah menunduk dia masih berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Sementara lelaki itu masih berjalan memandu Hinata menuju kediamannya. Ekspresinya masih menampakan wajah datarnya. Terkadang matanya melihat ke arah langit untuk melihat gemerlap bintang dan cahaya bulan disana.

Dengan tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata pun ikut berhenti. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap punggung tegap di depannya.

"Hey Hinata, menurutmu hubungan kita selama ini apa?" Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke bukanlah pertanyaan yang mengejutkan, bukan pula pertanyaan yang ia tak tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya tidak mau menjawabnya. Tapi dalam situasi sekarang, Hinata tahu ini waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan semuanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya pelampiasan." Jawaban itu jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Dengan satu gerakan simpel, dia membalikan badannya. Membuatnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata.

"Kau benar, semua ini tak lebih dari sebuah pelampiasan. Aku dengan kehidupanku dan kau dengan kehidupanmu. Tanpa sadar kita mencampur dua kehidupan itu." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakannya. Pandangannya kini hanya tertuju pada gadis itu.

Kedua mata dengan warna kontras itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Pada akhirnya kau kembali pada Naruto, begitu pula aku bersama Sakura." Satu anggukan diberikan Hinata untuk mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke.

"Semoga Sasuke-kun bahagia."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju poni gadis itu. Merapihkan beberapa helai yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kau juga."

Keduanya memulai langkah pertama. Saling membelakangi. Dengan perasaan masing-masing yang masih bergejolak. Dengan semua ikatan yang perlahan dilepas. Keduanya mencoba meyakinkan diri dengan keputusan yang sudah diambil. Bohong jika tidak ada sedikit pun penyesalan. Tapi kembali mereka meneguhkan hati untuk melangkah di jalan yang berbeda.

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Di atas gedung Sasuke dapat melihat kemeriahan pesta pernikahan sahabat kuningnya itu. Semua orang bahagia untuk pasangan itu. Senyum tercipta dari semua tamu yang hadir disana. Sasuke dapat melihat itu. Terutama senyum Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Begitu anggun, dengan semua pesona yang dibawanya. Naruto memang beruntung.

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu bahwa Sasuke datang melihat pernikahan mereka, bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Semua orang hanya tahu dirinya sedang berkelana, menjauh dari desa.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Cukup untuk semua ini. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, itu setangkai mawar putih. Dipandang sejenak bunga itu. Lalu dengan senyum di wajahnya ia pun melemparkan bunga itu ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berada dalam pesta pernikahan. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga, saat itu pula Sasuke menghilang dengan tiupan angin yang mengikutinya.

Disisi lain, mawar putih itu jatuh ditumpukan mawar merah yang menjadi bunga wajib di pernikahan itu. Satu warna putih yang tenggelam dalam lekatnya warna merah. Namun sebelum benar-benar tenggelam, ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil bunga itu. Tangan yang tak membiarkan bunga itu terabaikan begitu saja.

"Bukankah bunga wajib di pernikahan kita berwarna merah, Hinata?"

Pengantin wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak membenci warna putih."

.

.

 **END**


End file.
